In Times Of Crisis
by angelofdarkness4491
Summary: Sequel to A Whole New World, It's during the war and the twins and Jasmine are torn apart by the war. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Catching Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just my own creations. That would be killer though! I'm just gonna have this up in the 1st chapter. I put it up, everyone knows I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm not British! So, there ya go, I'm just gonna have my little author's notes.

**A/N: **This is the sequel to A Whole New World, I suggest you read that first, but it's not direly important. Maybe to understand it better and get some of the jokes. This is my second fanfic, I hope this one gets more reviews!

In Times Of Crisis

Chapter 1 Catching Up

It was a full year since Jasmine had graduate from Hogworts. She lived with Fred and George in an apartment above their shop. Yes, the shop was still open with the war starting. All three of them were enlisted in the war. They all fought under Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, and all of their old friends. Draco even fought with Harry, which surprised everyone. There hadn't been a battle in about a month, everyone was happy for that. George was on break, Fred was behind the counter, and Jasmine was restocking the shelves. It was a slow October day, barely anyone had come in that day.

"Surprised Harry hasn't called yet," Fred said, breaking the silence.

"Don't jinx it. I enjoy not worrying about whose gonna die this time. Hey, I was thinking of having a party next weekend. We could invite everyone, you know, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Draco," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. We can close up early and have everyone over upstairs," Jasmine started designing invitations during her lunch break. She twirled a strand of her hair as she made a list of people. She took a bite of her salad as Fred came into the room. "Hey, Jazzy," "Hey, Babe," They always greeted each other that way. He kissed her on the cheek and put an arm around her. "Quite a list you got going, there. Malfoy? You're inviting him?"

"He's not evil anymore, you know that,"

"I never said he was, he's your ex," Jasmine took his chin in her hand. "Stop, I love you. I thought we settled that in fourth year," She said and kissed him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her back. The bell rang, signaling there was a customer coming in. Fred sighed. "I'll be back to finish this later," Jasmine winked at him and he went downstairs. Fred ended up selling a first year a bunch of tongue lengthening candies. "He'll have fun with those buggers," Fred said as he came upstairs. Jasmine smiled as she sorted through receipts. Fred placed his hand on her shoulder "Having fun?"

"Loads," She said ans sighed. She pushed a strand of hair behind her hair as she added totals together. Fred began rubbing her shoulders and she leaned back.

"Feel better?"

"Much," She turned back and kissed him. He backed her against the wall and kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he placed his hands on her stomach. The door opened and George said. "Oh, you guys are having sex, I'll come back later,"

"Georgy, get back here!" Jasmine yelled. George sighed and said. "I don't know what Angelina told you, but I don't want to watch!" They all laughed and Jasmine told him about her party idea. "That sounds great. I've been wanting to catch up with everyone. I mean, last time we saw Lee we were back to back killing Death Eaters,"Jasmine smiled as she bundled up the invitations. She gave each owl eight invitations to deliver. Fred and George each had a dark brown barn owl and Jasmine had a grey tawny owl. She received word that everyone could come. She told Fred that, that night. He smiled and said. "Alright, I can't wait for the party," She nodded.

"I'm bushed, let's get some sleep," Fred nodded and they both changed. They climbed in to bed and Fred wrapped his arms around her. They kissed goodnight and Jasmine clicked off the lights.

A/N: Wohoo, first chapter done. I'm already working on the fourth...


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

**Chapter 2 The Party**

George flipped over the sign, having it say closed. It was finally the day of the party, there were still things to be done. Jasmine flicked her wand and snacks and drinks appeared on the table. She grabbed a Smirnoff Ice (Apple, yum, yum!) from out of the fridge. Her and the boys all drank, even though none of them were 21. They all had their own sneaky ways of getting alcohol. They never pressured anyone else to drink, but of they wanted to then by all means they gave them beer. Harry came first, he'd gotten taller and had gotten ride of those horrid glasses. Hermione looked basically the same, except she was a little taller. And Ron was taller and had more muscle from playing Quidditch. Hermione hugged her as she apparated in. "Jazz, you look great!"

"Yeah, it's awesome to see you not killing Death Eaters," Hermione laughed as she grabbed a soda. Draco then came, he had more muscle and had grown out his bangs. Draco embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Jazz, so glad to see you. I've missed you,"

"Ok, that's enough," Fred said and handed Draco a beer. Fred placed his arm around her waist and kissed her.

"Weasly, I don't know why you hate me. I'm happy for you and Jazz. I just wish she'd ended up with me," Fred gave the blonde a small smile. Everyone arrived shortly after. About an hour into the party George came up to Jazz and said. "Jazz, we're out of beer, can you run and get some?" She nodded and grabbed her wallet. She walked out of Diagon Alley and down the streets of London. She walked to the liquor store and went inside. There wasn't anybody in the store except her and the cashier. He was a tall, middle aged man with sandy hair and blue eyes. He saw her keeping his eyes on her. She grabbed two cases of Smirnoff, a bottle of Grey Goose and another bottle of Strawberry Daiquiri mix. The cashier totaled up the amount and said. "Quite a party you got going, there,"

"Yeah," She mumbled.

"How old are you, sweetie?" He asked and locked his eyes with hers.

"21," She said sweetly. Hey, she'd do whatever she could to convince him she was 21.

"Well, I need to see your I.D., baby," She nodded and took out her fake I.D. He looked at it and nodded. "Well, you're all set, sweetie, unless you'd like to come into the backroom with me,"

"Eww, no way, you pervert!" She said and grabbed her liquor.

"Whore!" He yelled as she left the store. She flipped him off and said. "Fuck you asshole," She walked down the street and sighed. She didn't like walking around London, alone, at night. Suddenly, she was pulled back by a man with a man with a gun. "Don't scream, or I'll shoot you," She pulled out her wand, but the man had his hand over her mouth. She elbowed him in the stomach, and used a spell that froze him. She sprinted back to Diagon Alley and back into the apartment. The party was still was going strong. She set down the liquor and sighed. "Alright, more booze!" Fred yelled and grabbed a bottle. "Thanks for getting the beer, Jazzy," She nodded. "You alright?" Jasmine nodded again, but said nothing. "Come on, out with it. What's up?" Jasmine grabbed Fred's hand and led him into the bedroom.

"While I was out getting the beer. I almost got shot. I've been shot at with the killing curse before. But, I was alone, and it really scared me,"

"Oh, my poor, baby," He said and hugged her.

"That must sound ridiculous. It does to me, anyway," He smiled and kissed her.

"It's alright, I would've been scared too,"

"Thanks, this is what I needed," Fred put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"Here, let's get back to the party," She nodded and they went back to the party. A lot of the people got plastered, but arrived home safely. Draco kissed her before he left. "Don't be afraid to send me an owl sometime," She smiled at him and said. "I'll send you one soon," Draco was the last to leave. The house was a mess, but a quick cleaning spell fixed everything. George stretched his arms and yawned. "What a night,"

"Yeah, hey, you wanna watch that movie Hermione lent us?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, totally!" Fred said.

"I'm gonna sit this one out, I'm bushed,"

"Alright, see you tomorrow, George," He nodded and went to his room. Jasmine grabbed more beers as Fred put in the DVD. He laid down on the couch and she laid next to him. He put his arms around her and she leaned up against him. She laid her head in his lap and he stroked her hair. After the movie was over, both of them were wasted. Both of them were laughing like mad and tripping over everything. Jasmine didn't even make it to bed before collapsing on the floor. The next morning brought massive hangovers, they kept their store closed. All in all, it was a fun party.


	3. Chapter 3 Call Of Duty

**A/N:** I know that's the name of a video game, I don't live under a rock. I just thought it fit :P

**Chapter 3 Call Of Duty**

It was another slow day at the shop. Jasmine had the daunting task of doing inventory. (A/N: I've had to do inventory before, believe me, it sucks!). "How is it I got stuck with doing this?" She yelled to the twins.

"Because you're the smartest out of all of us!" George yelled.

"Flattery will only get you so far,"

"It got you to do the inventory!" She leaned her head against the shelf, how did they always do that? There was a click at the window, a white owl was holding a parcel for them. "Hey, Hedwig," She said happily. Then her heart dropped, the only time Harry mailed them lately was to say there was a battle. She took the letter and gave Hedwig an owl treat. The handwriting was scribbled and it read: Guys, battle going down in ten minutes. Be at the Baker Field as soon as possible, Harry. "Boys, battle time!" She yelled. Fred moaned and yelled. "Ah, fuck, I was enjoying not being killed.,"

"Come on, we gotta go to Baker Field," They nodded and grabbed their wands. They apparated to the field, everybody was already there. Harry came up to them a minute later. "Draco found out that the Death Eater's planned to kill all the Muggles living here for fun. We distracted them with a fake contest. They're all gone, but the Death Eater's don't know that," They nodded. Fred wrapped his arms around her. "I hope this is the last time," She leaned up against him and said. "I don't like it either, it has to be done, though," He kissed her and she sighed, hoping this was the last time.

"Alright guys, they'll be here soon. Get ready!" Harry called. Jasmine held Fred's hand as they stood behind Harry. There were loud cracks all around, the Death Eaters were here.

"Why's everything so quiet? Where are all the Muggles?" One of them asked.

"You're not killing anyone today," Harry called.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Don't you ever die?" One yelled.

"I'm here to stop you," The Death eater's stood in a group across from Harry's.

"Get ready to die, Potter," One said and threw the killing curse at him. He ducked and stunned the Death Eater. The air was soon filled with curses flying in all directions. Jasmine ducked as a curse flew over her head. Dust was flying, making everyone's vision blurred.

"Someone, help!" She heard Ron yell. Ron had tow Death Eaters ready to kill him. Jasmine shot a killing curse at one, Ron stunned the other. "Thanks, Jazz," She nodded. The battle waged for another hour, Harry's side was definitely winning.

"Retreat!" The Death Eaters yelled. There were loud cracks and the Death Eaters were gone. Everybody cheered, they'd won this battle. They'd lost only two people , Jasmine hadn't known either of them. Harry hi-fived everyone and said. "I wanted to thank all you guys for coming and giving it your all. We did an awesome job!" Jasmine smiled and started looking for Fred. She lost him in the dust storm during the battle. She saw George bandaging his arm. "You alright, Georgy?"

"Yeah, a curse hit my arm, but I'm alright,"

"Have you seen Fred?"

"No, I thought he was with you," Jasmine frantically looked around for Fred. She went up to Hermione and asked if she'd seen him. "No, not since we started. Here, I'll help you look for him," They ran around the field, calling out Fred's name. They'd been looking for ten minutes, with no success. Jasmine was starting to get frantic "Oh, God, where is he?" She said holding back tears.

"Easy, Jazz, we'll find him. Don't worry, he's probably just playing a prank," She began to bite her nails and getting more anxious. Another ten minutes, still no Fred. They'd looked everywhere, where was he! Jasmine started to sob, this wasn't happening. They went back to the group and asked if anyone had seen him. No one had since the beginning of the battle. Tears streamed down her face and George embraced her. She knew this was hard for him too.

"Jazz, George, I think you guys should go home. We'll keep searching for Fred. I think you'll feel better if you're away from here. Get something to eat, some sleep, we'll contact you if we find anything," Hermione said. They both slowly nodded and apparated home. They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jasmine asked. George shook his head. "I'm not hungry,"

"Here, drink this, then. It'll calm you down," She said and handed him a glass of wine.

"Thanks," They sat together on the couch, still not saying anything. They eventually went to their separate rooms, not knowing what else to do. There was a loud crack, and Draco appeared in her room. She looked up, his face was grim.

"Jazz, we can't find Fred,"She sighed, this was the last thing she'd wanted to hear. Draco put an arm around her. "We'll find him, don't worry,"

"It's easy for you to say that, Fred means nothing to you!"

"But means everything to you. We're doing everything we can to find him," She muttered a thanks, avoiding his eyes. Draco sighed. "Baby, relax. We'll find him," Jasmine finally broke down and cried. Draco held her in his arms. "Easy, baby, calm down," In between sobs she said. "We're never gonna find him. He probably died, and I didn't even get to say goodbye,"

"He's not dead, we'll find him. Please, baby, stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry," Jasmine pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and stopped.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from,"

"It's alright, you're going through something very difficult. I'm gonna go back and see if there's been any word on him," Jasmine nodded and Draco kissed her cheek and apparated away. Jasmine fiddled with the bed sheets, willing time to go faster. She smiled as she remembered her and Fred fighting over the color of the sheets. She wanted red, he'd wanted light blue. He'd won and Jasmine had been so mad at him. Draco apparated back, jolting Jasmine from her thoughts.

"Jasmine, there's something you should see," He said with a grim face. Jasmine's eyed brimmed with tears, but she shook them away. She nodded and Draco apparated away.

A/N: Whew, Chapter 3 is done! Chapter 4 is currently in progress. Unfortunately, I'm having more problems with this one than with A Whole New World. Three might actually be pauses between chapters! -gasp- For some reason all my ideas are going into my gay story (which never sees human eyes!) I just can't think of anything for this one. Well, I'll think of something, Chapter 4 will be done soon!


	4. Chapter 4 Never Let Me Go

**Chapter 4 Never Let Me Go**

Jasmine sighed in anticipation, Draco hadn't seemed exactly thrilled when he'd come back. She cracked George's door open, he was sleeping, She smiled and closed the door, best to let him get some sleep. He might not get much if Jasmine's suspicions were true. She blinked away tears as she thought about Harry telling them Fred was dead, kidnaped, or still missing. She shook away the thoughts and apparated back to Baker Field. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there, their faces much like Draco's had been. She feared the worst, why weren't they saying anything? Out of the darkness, another person walked forward. They stepped into the light, their face was soon illuminated by the fire. There, covered and dirt and blood, but alive, was Fred. Jasmine gasped and ran over to him. She jumped and latched on to him. He smiled and held her close to him. She was crying, but in happiness.

"I thought you were dead," She whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Not yet," He whispered back. She kissed him and just relished the fact that he was alive. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. Jasmine eventually left Fred's arms and went back to the ground.

"Here, let's go back to my place. I'm sure George will want to see you," Jasmine suggested. They nodded and Jasmine. Fred, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione apparated back to the apartment. Jasmine knocked on George's door and dragged him out. His eyes lit up and he ran and hugged his twin.

"Alright, I'll ask. Fred, where the hell have you been?" Harry asked.

"Alright, here's my amazing, super awesome, tale of heroism! The battle was about half way over, you know, when that dust storm kicked up. I saw some two Death Eaters going through the woods. They were trying to sneak up on us, so I went to take care of them. I stunned one and killed one, but the other stunned me. He'd been getting ready to kill me, when the Death Eater's yelled to retreat. He covered me in leaves and dirt. I couldn't movie, he was making sure I starved to death. I heard you guys calling my name, but I couldn't say anything. Luckily, Draco stepped on me while looking for me. It didn't feel so good either, you stepped right where the sun don't shine," Fred explained. Draco gasped.

"I touched you there? Oh nasty!" Jasmine toyed with Fred's hair and said. "Oh, give it up, Draco. We all know you're gay,"

"Now way! The thought of dating a guy is disgusting,"

"Right, whatever helps you sleep at night," Draco chucked a pillow at her, which she caught and threw back at him. "Silly, Draco, trying to hit a Quidditch keeper," She said shaking her head. He laughed and said. "Damn,"

"Well, I think it's time we headed out. We'll see you guys later," Hermione said. Everyone apparated away, leaving the twins and Jasmine alone.

"I can't believe you're alright," George said. Fred smiled and said. "You guys didn't really think that I'd be taken down by a few Death eaters did you?" Jasmine and George avoided Fred's eyes. "It's gonna take more than a few Death Eaters to kill me," George smiled and said. "It's great having you home, Fred. I'll see you in the morning," George went to his room and went to bed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Jazzy. You should've known I wasn't dead," She frowned and said. "Oh, quiet. You would've thought the same about me," Fred wrapped his arms around her and said. "I would've slit my wrists if you would've gone missing,"

"No way, you couldn't handle the pain,"

"Cold so!" He said and kissed her neck.

"No, you're too much of a pansy!" She said jokingly. Fred tackled Jasmine and pushed her on to the couch.

"Am not a pansy!"

"Yes you are!" She said and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her and she stopped joking around.

"But, really, I would totally devastated. Of course, I'd come and find you and kick the assess of anybody that tried to hurt you," Jasmine closed her eyes and sighed. "Here, let's stop talking about that," Fred suggested and Jasmine nodded. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" Jasmine raised her eyebrows, she'd almost forgotten her birthday was in two weeks.

"Oh, surprise me," She said and smiled.

"Be prepared for something anything, then," Jasmine smiled and said. "Long as it's from you, it'll be perfect," Fred smiled and kissed her. "Alright, it's your funeral," She shrugged and kissed him. Jasmine fell asleep peacefully that night, she had Fred back, and that was all she needed.

A/N: Yeah, this chapter was kinda sappy, I know. I'm running out of ideas, crap! This chapter took me 4 days to complete, I know that's not much, but that's the longest it's ever taken. And my stupid internet is so slow! Expect a wait for the next chapter, unless I get my brain back! (Seriously, whoever stole it, please give it back!) Hope I get out of this gap soon! Chapter 5 will be up sometime, I just don't know when!


	5. Chapter 5 Some Like It Rough

**Chapter 5 Some Like It Rough**

A few days later, the wins were preparing to leave. They had to go pick up a shipment of trick wands. She was staying at the shop, somebody had to stay and look after it. She'd lost at rock, paper, scissors, she so was stuck at the shop.

"See you later, Jazz! We'll probably be back in two hours, since we're gonna get something to eat. Do you want anything?" George yelled. She shook her head and Fred kissed her goodbye. They boys left, leaving the shop quiet. She flipped through a magazine, there was nothing else to do. Nobody was in the shop, the checkbook was balanced, the shelves were are fully stocked, Jasmine was dying of boredom! She glanced out the window, a light drizzle was fogging up the windows. She was now kinda glad she was staying at the shop. The twins must be drenched hauling boxes into a truck that brings them to the shop.

She chewed on the pen she was using for a quiz in the magazine. She sighed and put it down, this day was so boring! She turned on her ipod to the band Lostprophets, the song to Rooftops. She leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling. She heard a crash upstairs, the Pygmy Puffs must've gotten lose. Fred had had the brilliant idea of keeping them upstairs in the living room.

"They're not staying upstairs with us!" Jasmine had yelled.

"Oh, come on, Babe. They're cute, and there isn't really any space in the storage room for them," Fred had protested.

"Make room!" Jasmine had yelled back. Jasmine had a grudge (A/N: -shudder- The Grudge, that movie scares the shit out of me...) against them after one had chewed up her favorite pair of sandals. After a long night of arguing, Fred had won. "Fine, but you can sleep on the couch with them!" She'd yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"Fine!" He'd yelled.

"Will you two shut up!" George had yelled. That was one flaw about Jasmine and Fred's relationship. They were both headstrong, stubborn and hated losing. They often got in fights about the stupidest things, both wanting to take control of the other. They of course would make up, but not before hating each other's guts for awhile first. Jasmine and Fred had made up, but she was still a little peeved at him. She climbed up the stairs, cursing Fred on the way up. She was getting ready to open the door when she heard voices.

"Shut up, she'll hear us!" One voice said.

"Why does Voldemort want us to kidnap this girl, anyway?"

"I don't know, he won't tell us," Jasmine gasped and stepped away from the door. "Did you hear something?" Jasmine grabbed her wand and stood poised to hex. "Let's check downstairs," The door opened and Jasmine shot out a stunning curse. "Jesus Christ!" One yelled. There were three Death Eaters, including the one Jasmine had stunned. Jasmine ducked a curse, but ended up falling down the stairs. She moaned as she hit the floor, that one had hurt... The two Death Eaters faced her and smiled evilly. "Come on, let's just kill her now,"

"No, Voldemort said specifically to bring her back alive," The Death Eater sighed and said. "You go and unstun Behling, I'll grab this klutz," The Death grabbed her arm. She pulled away, but he latched on again with new force. They apparated and Jasmine felt a breeze ruffle her hair. She opened her eyes, she was in a dark dungeon. There were weapons and Death eaters everywhere.

"Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Well, well, well," A cold voice said. Voldemort stepped out of the shadows. "Finally, we've tracked you down. Who knew you've been right under our noses the entire time," Jasmine was confused, but glared at him. "Finally, the last piece of my plan is here," He said and laughed evilly. A look of fear crossed Jasmine's eyes as she looked up at him. "It is time,"

A/N: My brain is back! Wohoo! As for the name of the chapter, I don't know where that came from. But, oh well!


	6. Chapter 6 The Prophecy Is Upon Us

**Chapter 6 The Prophecy Is Upon Us**

"I don't think you'll hate it here, you might even enjoy it. I tall depends on will willingly you are to obey," Voldemort continued.

"Obey you?" Jasmine asked.

"Of course, there is no one else," Jasmine spit in his face and said. "I will never obey you," voldemort performed the Cruciatus Curse on her. She contorted in pain and screamed. "Fuck, it hurts!"

"Get used to it. This is what you'll be feeling if you ever pull a stunt like that again," He lifted the curse and she sighed in relief. "Now, you have a big day ahead of you, best get some sleep," Jasmine raised her eyebrows. "Lucius, show Miss Tamrin her room," A Death Eater stepped forward and grabbed her arm. He led her out of the door and down the hall.

"I remember you, my son thought he was going to marry you. Now you're with those filthy Weaslys,"

"Not like Draco has turned out like you wanted to, why do you care?"

"You turned him into a filthy traitor!"

"Like hell I did! He came to his senses," Lucius flung her into a room and slammed the door. The room was small and dimly lit. There was a dresser, with a few markers in it. She took them out, there was nothing better to do. She began drawing on the walls. Random drawings, characters from TV shows, portraits of people, random quotes. She sighed, she'd already filled up one of the walls. She tried apparating, apparently the place had on a spell that made it so no one could apparate out. She glanced out the bolted down window, the sun was starting to rise. The door opened and a Death Eater walked in.

"Voldemort would like to see you,"

"Like I care," She muttered.

"When Voldemort summons you, you come," He said and dragged her out. Voldemort was sitting in a large room with a blazing fire in it. The Death Eater sat her down across from him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well, it's not like me to be so nice, but I shall tell you. I think it's important for you to know. I have found out that a prophecy has taken affect. In this world, there are three people that have the power to either save or destroy the world. You are one of those people, as am I. Alone, they are powerless. But working together on the same side, they will rule the Earth. The third has been here for a few days. We're currently working on him, convincing him to join our side. Now it's your turn, what do you say?"

"How do you know it's me?"

"There's a symbol on your that appears on the back of your hand when a certain spell is performed,"

"Who's the third?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now, go back to your room and mull all that over. We'll come for your answer tonight," She got up and was escorted back to her room. She sat down on the bed and wondered what the twins were doing. The twins were currently pacing back and forth. They'd come home to an empty house last night. Fred was frantic, they'd looked everywhere. Nobody had seen her, it was like she'd just disappeared.

"Calm down, Fred, we'll find her. Jazz was really freaked out when you went missing, but you turned up soon enough," George said.

"This isn't the same, she's probably dead!"

"Fred, please calm down. We'll find her," Fed sighed and sat down.

"We gotta go find her,"

"Ron and Hermione are out tracking her down. They told us to stay here in case she comes back," Fred bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair. George sat down next to him and said. "Fred, please calm down, I'm sure she's ok,"

"I just want to tell her how much I love her one more time,"

A/N: Wohoo, I'm on a roll again! As I'm going over this I realized I made Voldemort seem more human than I'd meant to, or how un - human he is. But, oh well, you'll deal I'm sure


	7. Chapter 7 Come To The Dark Side

**A/N: **Kelsey in Star Wars voice Luke...I...am...your...father! Lol, I know, cliche evil, but I thought it fits. Even though I never seen any of the Star Wars movies :P Come to the dark side...we have cheese!

**Chapter 7 Come To The Dark Side**

Jasmine laid awake all day, wondering what she was going to do. She began drawing on another wall, drawing random fashion designs. She didn't know how long she drew, until someone opened the door.

"Voldemort wants you in the dungeon,"

"Oh, super...," She mumbled. He dragged her out and back into the dungeon.

"Miss Tamrin, have you made your decision?"

"Actually, I have. I've decided that I'd rather die than follow you,"

"That's fine, we'll just have to do this with the hard way,"

"Bring it," Voldemort performed the Cruciatus curse on her. She screamed, the curse felt like millions of white hot daggers stabbing her all over. She closed her eyes and tried to put mind over matter.

"Scream again, you know you want to," She kept her mouth shut, Voldemort wanted her to scream, so she wouldn't. He lifted the curse and asked. "Changed your mind yet?"

"Never," He performed the Impero curse and Jasmine lost control of her body. He slammed her against the wall and then slammed her to the floor. He lifted the curse and she moaned.

"Fuck, that hurt,"

"Bring in the second!" The Death Eaters brought in a tall man with jet black hair.

"Harry?"

"Potter, so nice to see you. Now, let's make sure we have the right people," Voldemort muttered an incantation. Hers and Voldemorts hands glowed and a strange symbol appeared on the back of her hand. It was a circle with a smaller circle inside, connecting the two circles were three lightning bolts. The symbol on Jasmine's hand glowed red, Voldemort's glowed black. "What? Why isn't Potter's hand glowing? Why did you bring me the wrong person?"

"We assumed it was Potter. It's always Potter!"

"Bring me the right one. Potter, because you annoy me, I'm going to kill you," He preformed the killing curse and Harry dropped dead.

"Harry!" Jasmine screamed. She ran over to him and started screaming. (A/N: I for one would be jumping for joy, I'm so sick of him! But, for the sake of the story, we'll pretend people "care"). She latched on to him and sobbed into his chest. "No, Harry,"

"That, Miss Tamrin, is what will happen to you if you do not come to the dark side. Now, bring me the real one!" Jasmine was lead back to her room, where she cried her eyes out for Harry. The door opened sometime later, and someone was shoved inside.

"You better be the right one, or Voldemort's gonna be pissed," She looked up and saw a pair of steel grey eyes.

"Jazz?"

"Draco?" He rushed forward and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you," She hugged him and buried her head in his chest.

"Draco, Harry's...Harry's dead," Draco gasped.

"Oh, my God," Draco sat down on the bed and held his head in his hands. Jasmine sat down next to him and rubbed his back. He shook his head and changed the subject. "I see a drawing of me," She smiled and said. "Yeah, I thought of you," He smirked.

"If I could be stuck here with anybody, I'm glad it's you," He said and put an arm around her.

"Here's hoping we both live to see life outside this hell hole," She said.

"Let's make a pact, to never go to Voldemort's side," Draco said. She locked fingers with him and said. "Never to go into the darkness,"

"Well, I was thinking we could seal the deal another way," He said and smiled. He kissed her and said. "Now it's official," That night they both got some sleep, much needed sleep.

A/N: See! I told you I got my brain back! Harry's dead, yay! Floor tastes funny...


	8. Chapter 8 You Will Join Me

**Chapter 8 You Will Join Me**

The next morning, Draco and Jasmine were brought back into the dungeons with Voldemort.

"Miss Tamrin, you have been here for two days, have you changed your mind?"

"Never,"

"And Mr. Malfoy? Has your father convinced you yet?"

"No matter what 'my father' says, I will never join you," Voldemort walked around them and said. "Pity, I had hoped we could salvage your memories. Now, let's make sure my moronic followers got the right one this time," Voldemort muttered an incantation again and his and Jasmine's glowed. This time, Draco's hand glowed too. He stepped back as his hand glowed a light blue. "Excellent, it is time. Normally, I would've just killed you both, already. But, I can be invincible if I have you two with me. Since you have proved resistance against merciful convincing, it's time for the real convincing. I will ask you again, will you join me?"

"Never," They both said.

"Mr. Malfoy, you'll go first, then," Voldemort dragged Draco forward. A Death Eater handed him a whip and he whipped Draco in the back. Draco screamed as blood spilled down his back.. He did it three more times until Voldemort asked. "Had enough?" Draco spat in his face. Unfortunately for Draco, blood came out instead of spit. Voldemort wiped the blood off his face and whipped him harder. After several rounds of that, he stopped. Draco laid panting on the floor, his back stained with blood. Voldemort lifted Draco's head. "Have you come to your senses? This will all be over if you just say you'll join,"

"Never, you old wind bag," Voldemort shoved Draco's head down and said. "Fine be a fool," Voldemort walked over to Jasmine. "After seeing what Mr. Malfoy has been through," He said and kicked Draco in the stomach. "Have you decided?"

"I've decided to never join you, you twisted freak," Voldemort performed the Cruciatus Curse on her and she fell to the floor. She moaned in agony as Voldemort laughed. Draco weakly grabbed her hand. His grip felt like a dagger, but it was comforting to know he was there. He lifted the curse 10 minutes later. "Changed your mind yet?"

"Never,"

"Alright, I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice," Voldemort flicked his wand and Draco and Jasmine were slammed up against the wall. Draco moaned in agony as his cuts came open. "Miss Tamrin, you will be first. You're not going to remember, so I might as well tell you my plan. I plan on erasing your memories. Then, I will fill your mind with nothing but blind loyalty. Say goodbye to your memories,"

"No spell could make me follow you," Voldemort laughed and said. "We'll see about that," He began muttering an incantation, Jasmine only picked up a few words. He touched his wand to her forehead and a stream of red gas drew from her forehead into his wand. For a few minutes Jasmine felt nothing, thought nothing. She was an empty shell void of all thought. Voldemort touched her forehead with his wand and black liquid went into her. She shuddered and fell to the floor.

"Jazz!" Draco yelled. She slowly got up and faced Voldemort.

"My lord, what would you like me to do?" Voldemort laughed evilly and said. "See how willingly she follows," He snapped her fingers and she stepped beside him.

"Jazz, no! Fight it, I know you can. You promised me you wouldn't go into the darkness. You promised!"

"Shut up! You'll be just like her soon, but we have work to do. Miss Tamrin, you shall now be given your Death Eater mark,"

"Yes, my lord," Draco hung his head and whispered. "Jazz, no," Voldemort led her to a small table near the fire. E took out a large fire poker in the shape of a skull and snake. He grabbed her left wrist, and held it above her. He pressed it down where she had the scar from fourth year. She winced slightly as the tattoo burned into her skin. "Thank you, sir," He smirked and said. "Perfect, I thought it would kill you entirely, but this is phenomenal. Now, Mr. Malfoy, it is your turn," Voldemort walked forward and pressed his wand against his forehead.

The door suddenly flew open and there was Ron and Hermione, with a group of people behind them. There were soon curses flying in all directions. Jazz stood beside Voldemort and shot curses at them.

"Jazz, what the hell? Why are you trying to kill us?" Ron yelled. They stunned the three Death Eaters in the room and let Draco down.

"Stun Jazz and go grab her. We'll figure all this out later," Hermione whispered to Ron. Ron stunned her and grabbed her while Hermione distracted Voldemort. They ran outside, dodging curses every which way. Once outside, they apparated to Hermione's house. Ron laid Jasmine on the couch, as she was still stunned. Ron lifted her wrist and gasped.

"Hermione, she's got it," Hermione held her hand over her mouth."They must've brainwashed her," He added.

"This is going to kill Fred," Hermione said. "There must be a way to reverse the spell...," She muttered, more to herself than anyone. "I'll be back," She said and disappeared into her own personal library. Ten minutes passed and Hermione was still gone. Jasmine was slowly regaining conciseness when Fred apparated in. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd found out anything about," He stopped when he saw Jasmine. "Jazz, you're alive," He whispered and embraced her. He kissed her cheek. "I love you," Jasmine blinked at him.

"Eww, why are you touching me? Where is lord Voldemort? Master, I'm here!" Fred shook his head.

"Babe, why are you acting like this? If it's a joke, then I don't get it," Fred glanced at her wrist and said more frantically. "Babe, why is that on your wrist?"

"Fred, we think Jazz's been brainwashed. Hermione's trying to find out if there's a way to fix it,"

"Where's my Jazz?" He said, looking at her with tears in her eyes.

A/N: I'm on a roll man! I gotta finish this before school starts or my brain will fry!


	9. Chapter 9 I Need You Here

**Chapter 9 I Need You Here**

Hermione flipped through the book she was reading, there had to be something helpful in here. She sighed and went back into the living room. "I can't find anything, I'll keep looking after I take a little break," She saw Fred and said. "Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry," She hugged him, he was silent. "I'm doing all I can to find something that will cure her. What I'm hoping will work is trying to trigger her memory. Is there anything you can think of that might jog her memory?" He sighed and sat down. He tried to think, but came up with nothing. He looked at Jasmine lying on the couch. Ron had had to stun her after she had tried to hex Ginny. He twirled his necklace, he couldn't think of anything. He looked at the necklace and smiled.

It was a metal chain with a flat silver ring as a charm. Etched in black was a heart and Jasmine on the ring. Jasmine had given it to him on their one year anniversary. "This is to show that you'll always have my heart," She said after Fred had made them dinner. It was a long necklace and it hung down to his chest when he put it on.

"I love it," He said after he out it on. Fred blushed, he hadn't gotten Jasmine anything that nice. "Here, I got you this," He said quietly. He'd just gotten her a book that she said she'd wanted.

"You remembered that I wanted this. Fred, I love it!" She went over and kissed him. The next day he'd gotten her and identical necklace with Fred on it.

"You gave me your heart, I thought it only fair you got mine," He put it on for her and she kissed him.

"Thanks, Fred. I love it," Ever since then neither of them had taken off the necklaces. Fred came back from the flashback, what if she still had it on? He went over to Jasmine and kneeled down beside her. He tilted back her head and saw the familiar shine of silver. He pulled the chain out and smiled. "Wake her up," He told Ron.

"Are you kidding me? She tried to kill Ginny last time she was awake,"

"I know, just do it," Ron sighed and woke her up. "Jazz, please remember," Fred said and held the necklace before her. "Babe, please remember," He said holding her hand. She blinked and shook her head.

"Voldemort, Draco, Harry...Harry...Harry's dead!" She shouted.

"Jazz, we already know that, Draco told," He stopped. "Jazz, what's my name?"

"Fred. Fred, you're here!" She said and hugged him. Fred smiled and picked her up off the couch. She kissed him and Fred said. "I hoped that would work," She smiled at him. "Well, the jeweler said that the rings were special. But, I never thought they could do that," She glanced at her wrist and screamed. "Why do I have the Dark Mark?"

"You were brainwashed by Voldemort. You didn't know what was going on," She stared at her wrist, horrified by what she saw. The tattoo glowed red and said. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, Hermione?" Hermione shook her head.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Jasmine's eyes glowed red and she said. "Yes, Lord Voldemort," She began walking out the door when Fred stunned her. Ron caught her as she fell as she fell back and set her down.

"This is not my beautiful girlfriend. What's happening to her?"

"That mark must control her, we have to get rid of it," Hermione said.

"Do you know how?"

"I saw it in a book when I was back in the library. It's complicated, and very dangerous. It's a spell that binds one person to another, and it leaves a permanent tattoo. It replaces the Dark Mark, but if it's done wrong it could kill her. Jazz will be bound to you forever, it could potentially harm you, too. This is a big risk, but it's Jazz's only shot. Fred, do you want to do this?" Fred nodded. "I'm sure," Hermione nodded and said. "Let's do it,"

A/N: Chapter 9 is done, I'm working on chapter 10 right now. I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, not too many more though!


	10. Chapter 10 Nekleth

**A/N: **The name of this chapter is Nekleth. The word is a rune from the game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. It means protect and is used in like the shield spell and ones like that. I don't own Eternal Darkness, but it's an awesome game. I suggest you go out an play it! Be warned, though, it will freak you out!

**Chapter 10 Nekleth**

Hermione brought out a book from her library and turned to page 63. "It's called 'Nekleth', it means to protect. It needs to be done at night, so I'll guide you through it tonight," Hermione explained. Fred nodded and said. "I hope this works," He laid down on the couch next to Jasmine. He stroked her cheek and held her in his arms. George sat down across from him (He'd some an hour after Fred, since Fred hadn't come back) and said reassuringly. "At least she's alive,"

"Yeah, but this isn't Jazz,"

"I know, it was really weird when her eyes glowed. I'm really worried about her, she's gonna hurt somebody one of these times,"George said. Fred sighed and held her hand. Jasmine stirred and woke up from Fred's spell.

"Hey, Fred," She whispered.

"Hey, Babe," He said and gripped her hand tighter.

"You shouldn't be near me, I might hurt you,"

"I'll take that chance," He lightly kissed her and said. "We think Voldemort's controlling you through the Dark Mark. Hermione's gonna perform a spell tonight that will hopefully get rid of it,"

"Good, I don't want," She stopped as her eyes glowed red. She arched her back and cried out in pain.

"What's going on?" Fred yelled. George shook his head and tried calming her down.

"I'm sorry ,Lord Voldemort, I won't do it again!" She screamed.

"Fred, her eyes!" George yelled. As Jasmine twisted in pain, her eyes began to bleed.

"Make it stop!" She pleaded. Fred and George both shot stunning curses at her. She stopped screaming and fell back on to the couch. Fred cleaned the blood from her face and sighed.

"What was that all about?" George asked.

"I think Voldemort was punishing her. She screamed 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll never do it again'" Fred explained. He picked her up and set her in a more comfortable position on the couch. He took his hand from her back and found it stained red with blood. He lifted the back of her shirt and found it dripping with blood. He cleaned off the blood and saw four long scars on her back. George gasped and whispered. "Oh, my God," Fred hung his head and said. "I can't wait until this is all over,"

Later that night, Fred woke up Jasmine to perform the spell. "We have to hurry, who knows when Jasmine will become possessed again," Hermione said. Fred and Jasmine stood across from each other. "Jazz, repeat after me. I, Jasmine Rain Tamrin, am no longer a servant of Lord Voldemort. He will no longer control me. I will be with Fred, and he will be with me," Jasmine repeated everything. Hermione took Jasmine's wand and pointed it at Jasmine's Dark Mark. She muttered a long incantation and the mark glowed red. Jasmine winced as the mark grew larger. It then lifted off her skin and into the air. It looked like a long wisp of vapor in the air as it drifted away. There was a loud blast from Jasmine's wand and it shot towards her ankle. It pierced her and etched Fred in red ink, and outlined in black. Jasmine sighed as the wand went back to her hand. She looked at her ankle and it was bleeding.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"I guess so," Hermione said. Fred knelt down to her ankle.

"It'll be alright, it's stopped bleeding. Why did it go for her ankle?"

"The book says it's random. It could've gone anywhere,"

"So, this will make everything stop?" Jasmine asked tentatively.

"It should. But, remember, Voldemort's probably gonna be after you for awhile,"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you," Fred said and put his arms around her. Jasmine smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks Hermione, you saved my life," Hermione smiled and said. "Don't mention it, you would've done the same for me. I'll leave you two alone," She left the patio, leaving them alone.

"I'm really glad you're back," Fred said. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered. "Me too," Fred held her in his arms, both of them staying silent. Fred broke the silence by saying. "When I saw you being controlled by Voldemort, it killed me inside. It was like seeing you, but not be able to touch you. Plus, you scared the shit out of me when you were against us," Jasmine gave a small smile and said. "Those times are a total blank for me. Last time I woke up with scars on my back, I had no idea where they'd come from. It's all over now, though,"

"Yeah, it is," Fred said and stroked her hair. They laid down on a bench, Fred holding her in his arms. He pressed his head against hers and they closed their eyes. George and Hermione looked out at them.

"I'm so glad Jazz is back. Fred was a wreck without her," George said.

"He really does love her, doesn't he? I'd hate to see him if she died,"

"I've scheduled Harry's funeral," George said, not wanting to think about Jasmine's death. Hermione bit back a sob and asked. "When is it?"

"In a few days,"

"I miss him so much,"

"Me too," That morning, Jasmine woke up in Fred's arms. The sun warmed her face as she shifted on the uncomfortable wooden bench. Fred moaned and woke up. He stretched out his arms and said. "Man, this bench doesn't do your back any favors," Jasmine kissed him and pushed a strand of hair from his face. "I love you, Jazz," He whispered.

"I love you, too, Fred," She whispered back.

A/N: What happens when the war ends, and lives have to be rebuilt? A new person comes into Jasmine's life and changes it forever. Ir's all in the new story Lips Of An Angel. I didn't mean to have another story in this "series" but I had more ideas that wouldn't fit in In Times Of Crisis. See ya in the next story...


End file.
